<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking on Water by thememoryiscruel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357321">Walking on Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel'>thememoryiscruel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GV导演 X Fluffer<br/>与演员无关<br/>连载中<br/>温知识：Fluffer，在GV拍摄时帮主男演员保持勃起状态的工作人员，工作内容也包括一些辅助工作，如递器具和帮助插入等。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 张颜齐/焉栩嘉, 齐嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking on Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">1</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“非常非常荣幸能获得这个奖项，谢谢大家喜欢我的电影。”张七说。“没拿过的时候不知道，这奖杯好沉啊……”他盛装华服，努力伸直脊背，有些笨拙的捧着金灿灿的奖杯。这点紧张真实得讨人喜欢，人群发出善意的笑声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">奖项是华语电影的最高荣誉，颁奖后主办安排冗长演讲。张七事先准备过，名贵西装的内侧口袋里装着泛了毛边的小抄。人生的巅峰时刻他情绪也没有很高，手指微微拨动话筒，发出海涛的沙沙声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">讲故事的人不能太爱任何一个故事，至少不能显得太爱吧。张七伸出手拨了拨挡在眼前的刘海。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我曾经有一段很低潮的时间。过得很苦，没有钱，完全没有钱，很夸张的那种，口袋里只有几十块钱，每天掏出来数一数十秒数完哈哈……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“会悲观，肯定会有一点点。没有天赋，没有机会，没有钱，除了一条命什么也没有。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“有个朋友姓姚，我们关系很好，他现在也在做音乐人……诶不点名不点名不给他打广告……好好好，继续说哈。他写歌写到半夜三点叫我出去，冷风嗖嗖的那个天台啊，让我听歌，疯了真的。关系就有这么好。他那时候老约我吃饭，就是请我，我后来都不去，说吃了。总是不想显得太窘迫，不想麻烦别人。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“家门口有家卖小面的，素小面8块钱，北京去哪里找啊这价啊，我天天吃，老板是重庆老乡，后来去得多熟了，会给我加一勺臊子。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我那时候有个恋人，诶，怎么笑，很奇怪吗？我还可以啊，帅气小伙，人家就爱我的脸。”他故意打量自己的，台下响起一阵笑声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“不是那种，同甘共苦啊，互相扶持啊，感天动地的爱情，没有那样。就是很普通的谈恋爱，除了我特别穷也没什么特别的。那我虽然穷，也会给他买花。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“就好像养猫。那时候觉得自己过得特别差，可能状态也不好，大家看着你都很小心，很同情。这种态度其实是很善意的，但那时候也控制不了，就是觉得沮丧。结果回到家看见猫，它才不管你落魄还是成功，今天有没有赚到钱，有没有装孙子，惹它不高兴它就跑，想你了就要趴在你膝盖上睡觉。那一刻反而觉得很治愈，很轻松，哦，原来世界上还有这样的地方。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“这其实是一种信。他非常相信我可以，我可以做到我想做的事。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“圣经里有一个故事，门徒对湖心的耶稣说，如果真的是你，就让我从水面上走到你那里，走到一半他害怕了，身体开始下沉。耶稣抓住他说，为什么不相信呢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“信念是很重要的，也是很脆弱的，有时候一旦怀疑，就会沉下去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我现在偶尔还会很想他。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“所以我想讲的是，差点就想放弃，差点就走错，但是呢——”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“但是哈——”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我爱的这个世界和我爱的这一切，最终并没有辜负我。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我希望所有还在坚持表达自己，却因为种种原因碰壁的人，再忍耐一下，再信一下。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“让我们水上行走，永不沉没。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225"> 张七微笑。他嘴的形状像个两角尖尖的嫩菱角，嘴角天生有些扬，好像真的不会沉没。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“虽然偶尔沉一下也可以啦。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">2</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">在某一段时间里张七在给GV当导演。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">这已经是修饰过的头衔，因为众所周知这个国家没有GV这种东西，自然也没有生产GV的行业，所以理论上，张七是个无业青年。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">他拍的片子大多朝欧美卖。制片（也是修饰过的头衔）兼投资人姓熊，是个平头大花臂的熊零。熊老板喝过点洋墨水，开口就是要做中国GV届的派拉蒙，男色时代的花花公子。张七觉得这可没戏，但面对熊老板的豪言壮语，他要不就老僧入定要不还附和几句，除了靠熊老板恰饭，也是因为张七知道玩笑下面总藏有真心。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七骨子里是个善人，见不得任何人的梦想难堪。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">焉嘉来片场的那天是个冬日，周三。那时候张七才刚开始干这个新工作没多久。所谓片场只是个情人酒店的套房，天冷，门窗都关得很严。房间里的烟雾报警器坏了，一群人吞云吐雾，于是焉嘉走进来的时候也像在云里雾里，把张七吓了一跳：因为焉嘉不是很像会出现在这里的人，仿佛GTO的剧本里咣当开了一道门，插入了一段樱兰高校男公关部。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">可能是今天的演员吧，看着也太小了。他跟熊老板使眼色。熊老板说咋了张老师您眼睛今天干啊？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">站在旁边的焉嘉笑了一下。他好像会读心，笑完掏出一张小卡片递到张七眼前。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">薄薄一张，质地很新，上面印着端端正正一张面孔，除了下巴尖全是圆的。除此之外还印着姓名，出身年月日，身份证号码——出乎张七的意料，确实不是个孩子了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“看着小哈。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七打着哈哈还给他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“其实我从小个子高，一般都觉得我年纪挺大的。”焉嘉说。他声音低沉，与孩子气的面孔很不相衬。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我看人看灵魂。”张七用手指点了点眼睛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">焉嘉露出狐疑神色。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">熊老板在旁边插话，说张老师，这个是新来的fluffer。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">哦哦哦，张七哦了好几声。你好，他伸出手。他们握手。焉嘉的手的温度比张七高，柔软，干燥，在冬天让社交礼仪变成一种短暂的享受。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“好久没有见过fluffer了。”焉嘉走开之后张七说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“是啊，美国那边都不用了，现在都吃药，能硬一天，没必要用。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">熊老板说，不愧是要搞GV届的派拉蒙的男子：“但国内现在药的来货不稳定，之前有人不就出事了么。”他叼起一根烟，又递了一根给张七：“可难找了，给不了多少钱，又算是脏活。这个也是好不容易找到的，看着跟个小少爷似的感觉不是很靠谱，但也没办法，凑合着。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七不怎么吸烟，没瘾。但会还是会，伸手接过来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“药也不能乱吃，什么事都还是小心点好，人活着不容易。”他说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“唉，知道。齐哥啥时候也给我们这行拍个纪录片？就跟你之前那个似的……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“哎哟，别提，还不够我死的啊，先锋变先烈，再不搞了。”张七笑起来。烟雾里他下垂的眼角很柔和，和说的话一样。他看上去和听上去似乎都不是一个很有力量的人。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">可作品有，有力到无法忍受的人必须彻底摧毁他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“齐哥，你别逗我，我看你平时还喜欢拿着机子拍来拍去的，你是怕这个的？社会越来越开放，总有一天会好的。”他这话说得像在和自己说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“其实哥，我那时候找你拍这个的时候也没想到你会答应。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“没，是我谢谢你。况且这个怎么了，我不觉得有什么低人一等的。”张七应他，安慰性的拍了拍对方厚厚的肩膀。他抬起眼看见那个陌生的fluffer在角落里咳嗽，一边咳一边慢条斯理的朝手腕上拉一双黑色的手套。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">在这个行业做事的人多多少少有一点故事，这也是张七喜爱的理由之一。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">这个格格不入的人又有什么故事呢，他想。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">拍摄的时候出了点意外。有一次转镜的时间比较长，两个演员叠在一张办公桌上不能动。张七看见那个年轻的fluffer从办公桌下面钻进去工作，从张七的角度只能看见在两具坦白的肉体之间露出一双戴着黑胶手套的手。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">演员后退一点露出空隙，他可能没有见过一个真的fluffer，视线不停的下移，在那双手拢住性器时年轻的脸上露出一点点能称得上是羞涩的神情。张七觉得事情有点不妙——焉嘉生得好，大眼睛，高鼻梁，圆嘟嘟的一张嘴，是直勾勾的漂亮。结果果不其然，还没过五分钟，那个年轻男子突然一阵颤抖，猛的射了出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">男人都有不应期，这片子也就这么一个演员，他要等，光着屁股的另一位演员也得等，全部人都得等。现代社会时间就是金钱，大家都挣着一小时几十块的工资操着一小时几千万上下的心神。Fluffer的工作主要是让男演员在空档期也保持勃起，但刺激不能太过，让大家等就是工作上的失误。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">片场里顷刻有人摔了东西，伴随着一声国骂。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">操！每个人心里都是这么骂。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七出来打圆场，砰砰拍巴掌：“休息一下，大家先休息下。”他拿了几张纸巾过去递给从桌子底下爬出来的fluffer。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“谢谢。”对方说，还记得先拍拍裤子上的灰。张七拽着人就朝洗手间走。他用身体挡住一些谴责的视线，在洗手间惨白光线里看焉嘉弯着腰洗脸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">水珠滴滴答答挂在焉嘉黑色的短发上，那几缕刘海被所有者毫不在意的向后拢，又缓缓的回到原样，在他的额前凝成一弯弯弯曲曲的月。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">他有些懊恼，转过来面对倚在门上的张七的时候依旧皱着眉头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“对不起，张导。”他说：“我是真的不……”他抬起手看自己的手心，然后又放下，像一句轻轻的叹息。话头自然而然的断掉了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“很抱歉。”他说。没有为自己作出任何辩解。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“没事。”张七说。他打开水龙头把那根烟灭了，抓了张纸轻轻把挂在焉嘉刘海上的一缕白色粘液擦干净。在白色光线和灰色的烟雾里张七的眼睛带着点慈悲的蓝，他把口袋里的口罩掏出来依次挂在焉嘉微微发红的耳朵上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“问题不大。”张七轻松的拍了拍焉嘉的肩膀：“新入行？其实这个真的很常见，演员控制不住自己什么的，都是人嘛……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">焉嘉点点头。他似乎还想说什么，黑色口罩动了动。张七耐心等待了一分钟，也没有下文。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“张颜齐！”外面有人叫他，张七回头应了一声，跟焉嘉说回头聊。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“好。”焉嘉说。张七看见他冲自己笑了笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">黑口罩上弯出两道弧线，像海平面上升起两弯水汪汪的月亮。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">3</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">吃饭的时候张七的手机嗡嗡开始响。他推开面前的塑料碗，翘着沾了红油的食指用中指按了接听键。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“喂，喂，吃了吗。”姚抻的声音传过来。他工作的地方总是很吵，下了班打电话约张七吃宵夜时声音总是藏在人声鼎沸的喧闹里。今天倒没有，不是宵夜的点数，背景也是安静的，不说话的时候张七能听到姚琛在喘气，呼哧呼哧喷在话筒上，好像把冬日的白雾都吹进张七的耳朵里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“吃了，你干嘛你喘这么厉害啊兄弟，你冬天跑马拉松啊？”张七说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我今天调休，出来走走，想约你吃饭。”姚抻说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“又走走，天天走走。”张七无言。姚抻这个人一秒钟都闲不住。像个上过了发条的玩具，总得要干点什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“我吃过了。”张七说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“你肯定又瞎吃，吃外卖，对不对，哎哟。”姚琛数落他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七没正面回答，嘿嘿的笑了几声。出狱之后他没有和任何故人联络，姚抻上赶着找他，是个真的好人。但越是这样张七越不想麻烦姚抻：人好是一种良好的品质，没道理人好的人要因为好而承受更多。这是张七的正义。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“暂时被敌人包围的战士张颜齐，有没有好好照顾自己，有没有遇到什么好事。”听筒里姚琛的声音传过来，因为没有贴着很近听，带着点遥远的沙沙声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“报告还在追梦道路上盲人摸象的姚老师，有，有。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“什么好事。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">张七用肩膀夹着手机，把装着晚饭残渣的塑料袋扔进垃圾桶里。他冲洗手指，老旧的龙头发出巨大的嗡鸣声，似乎这栋老楼和他破败的生活都已经走到了崩溃的尽头，马上就要轰然倒塌。张七若无其事的把水龙头关上，轰鸣声和所有崩溃的前兆一瞬间被他掐住咽喉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“最近有个新同事，长得很可爱。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">话筒里传来一阵大笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-9196225">
  <span class="ql-author-9196225">“张老师加油！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>